1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dry, free flowing vitamin E powder produced by spray drying a vitamin E emulsion. More particularly the invention relates to a spray dried vitamin E powder, suitable for direct compression, containing vitamin E acetate, caseinate, hydrolyzed gelatin, and silicon dioxide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of vitamin E powders containing 40 to 60 percent by weight hydrolyzed gelatin has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,083, Bunnell et al., Sept. 21, 1971. U.S. Ser. No. 38,258, Kuipers et al. filed May 11, 1979 relates to a process for preparing vitamin E powder from an emulsion containing sodium or potassium caseinate dissolved in a residual liquor from the production of lactose. U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,384 relates to a process of spray drying vitamin powders with silicon dioxide.
Some of the problems associated with prior art powders such as those described in the above-mentioned references include particle agglomeration, poor color and/or odor, and reduced flowability of the powders into the tablet press thereby causing sticking and poor tabletting. Some of the problems associated with the tablets made from prior art powders include capping, chipping and picking as well as poor color, increased friability and decreased hardness.
The present invention is directed toward novel vitamin E powders of improved flow which provide directly compressible tablets of improved hardness and friability.